Flexible materials such as fabric, canvas, plastics, etc. are useful because of their form fitting ability. Items of various shapes and sizes may be covered in flexible materials in a number of ways. For example, various shaped objects can be covered and transported via flexible materials (e.g., a canvas bag). As the size and shape of objects differ, flexible material offers wider scope of application, when compared to a more rigid option (e.g., a plastic box). However, though use of flexible materials may provide for improved form-fitting characteristics (e.g., less unused space during transportation), additional adjustment of flexible materials is often limited (e.g., zippers) or non-existent.
Clothing is a particular example of a typical application of flexible materials. Humans vary in size and shapes, yet despite various differences, one thing remains a constant: proper fit is essential. Clothing includes a number of various dimensions to fit humans. Due to the wide variation in shapes and sizes of people, many times finding properly fitting/comfortable clothing can be very difficult. Additionally, providing clothing in standard sizes may not suit every person's needs. A need therefore exists for clothing which is adjustable in various ways, to suit various sizes and shapes of people.
Further, different physical activities may require different dimensioning in clothing. For example, soccer, running, jumping, dancing, boxing, or horseback riding require a relatively higher level or degree of fit. Other activities such as shopping, lounging, hiking, meditating, yoga, bicycling, or gardening require a lower level or degree of fit. A need therefore exists for clothing which may be adjustable to suit various sports and activities. As people seamlessly transition throughout the day from professional activities, to leisure activities, to sporting activities, changing clothes can be a hassle. Thus quick and easy adjustment of clothing, without requiring removal, is ideal.